


Lover Dearest

by e_katara



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_katara/pseuds/e_katara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bitter in you and the quitter in me<br/>Is bigger than the both of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about spamming like this I just want to get these posted right

> _This place is a hole, but I don't want to go_   
>  _I wish we could stay here forever alone._
> 
> __It hurts me to say that it hurts me to stay._   
>  _And it might be alright if you go._   
>  _It hurts me to say that I want you to stay,_   
>  _But it might be alright if you go._ _

Clarke was sitting on the bed, legs crossed, staring at her feet, while Lexa stood by the window, arms wrapped around herself defensively as she watched the sun set, as if somewhere, in the skyline, she could find the answers they were both so desperately seeking, bring this fight to a peaceful end. 

"If things were different, if we both didn't -" Clarke started, weakly, but Lexa cut her off.

"Yeah, well things aren't fucking different. We both have decisions to make, people that we're accountable to. This is reality, Clarke, whether you want to acknowledge it or not."

Her voice was small. "I know, I just... We can make it work, Lexa. I know we can."

But they both knew that wasn't true. The two of them couldn't work. The worlds they came from were too different, their responsibilities too overwhelming, and there was just no way for the two of them to have a happy ending.

"I wish that were true, Clarke. So much, it's killing me. But you have your people and I have mine, and our people need different things."

Clarke had crossed the room, reached out to touch Lexa's arm. "Please, don't do this."

"Too late. It's already done," she said, jerking her arm away.

She heard Clarke's heavy sigh, and waited until she heard the door close to press her back against the wall and cry. Her entire body screamed at her to follow, to beg Clarke to stay, to make promises they both knew that they wouldn't be able to keep, just to put off the inevitable, postpone the end just a little bit longer.

But the longer they put it off, the more it would hurt them, eventually, when it finally did end. So Lexa wiped the tears from her eyes and turned on the TV, hoping it would distract her. It didn't work. 

> __The bitter in you and the quitter in me_   
>  _Is bigger than the both of us._   
>  _

Outside, Clarke was sitting in her car, and she was crying, too, because she knew this had been coming, knew they'd been doomed from the start. Lexa was too jaded, and she was too afraid to trust anyone, but she'd ignored the voice in her head that told her that this could only end in tragedy, and so there she was, crying, heartbroken, and pissed the hell off that she'd ever thought that things could be different, that she could be happy, for once.

She'd always known, one some level, that she was never meant for a happy ending. She just couldn't believe she'd actually had herself convinced for one second that that might not be true.

 


End file.
